An electronic game apparatus may include one or more controller units that may be manipulated by one or more participants in order to simulate a game simulation such as an automobile race. Examples of electronic game assemblies using electronic inputs, input devices for video games or other computing devices, and/or mechanical racing games are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,588,187; 4,695,953; 4,758,691; 4,846,693; 5,174,759; 5,178,545; 5,186,460; 5,239,464; 5,245,320; 5,311,207; 5,317,336; 5,370,536; 5,389,950; 5,396,267; 5,421,590; 5,453,758; 5,511,983; 5,593,350; 5,594,215; 5,668,574; 5,670,992; 5,692,956; 5,749,577; 5,820,462; 5,823,876; 5,829,745; 5,919,092; 5,963,199; 5,967,898; 5,976,018; 6,033,309; 6,050,897; 6,068,554; 6,159,099; 6,191,777; 6,200,219; 6,201,947; 6,364,771; 6,461,238; 6,544,124; 6,597,342; 6,607,437; 6,623,358; 6,645,070; 6,672,962; 6,692,333; 6,714,189; 6,805,631; 6,809,722; 6,878,062; and 6,929,543, in U.S. Reissue Pat. No. RE33662, in U.S. Design Pat. Nos. D316879; D328315; D375326; D379203; D380503; D395464; D410970; D420708; D435603; and D441028, and in U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. 2001/0018359; 2002/0142838; 2003/0022717; 2003/0036417; 2004/0259638; 2005/0107145; 2005/0148389; 2005/0230230. The entire disclosures of each of the patents, patent applications, and patent application publications recited in this and in other paragraphs are all incorporated by reference herein in their entirety and for all purposes.